Lost Dragon Turned Raven
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: Even though she can't remember her past, Lin has always used her skills as a ninja to help defeat evil. So joining the team seemed like a good idea but what will her new friends think as they not only learn about her but facts of her forgotten life come into the light. Rated T for safety, might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Alright this is my first try at anything to do with the DC universe. I have come up with an idea or two but I never felt I could do them justice and so forgot about them. Then I was watching Young Justice when this story popped in my head and I figured heck why not give it a try. So here it is I hope you like it.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

It was on a mission in India, some terrorist stock piling all manner of weapons. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Superman, Wonder Women and Batman went in to deal with them. The plan had been to have Wonder Woman and Black Canary go in as the distraction well Batman and Arrow were to disarm all of the most dangerous weapons. The man of steel was simply there for back up.

That was the plan but as they approached the area they found that most of the men were already unconches on the ground or in a few odd times still conches but unable to move. Some also had large bite or claw makes on their bodies. One look at those men and Black Canary had a good idea of who had defeated these men. It was the signature of an elite group of warriors from japan that could trace their lineage to the very beginning of the country. From personnel experience she expected to see a small group of skilled warriors.

She never expected it to have all been the handy work of one girl and a white Bengal Tiger cub.

When they found her, she had her back to them as she stood in the middle of all the terrorist laying on the ground, all of them alive. A sword or katana, was in her right hand, naked, only small amounts of blood on it but the blade was jet black will the hilt wrap was red. The guard was that of a gold dragon turned in on its self.

The girl herself looked to be only 14, was bare foot, wearing tarred, torn leggings and a tank top. Her black hair was long and wild from not being looked after, she was covered head to toe in dirt and mud on her skin. That didn't cover the dragon tattoo that went up her back and over her right shoulder, its head resting right under her neck. The Tiger cub was similar to her with matted fur in places as it stood at her feet.

They approached slowly but when Green Arrow accidently stepped on a twig, alerting her to their perchance she turned and took a stance ready to fight them. Her grey eyes showed a bit of wildness but also intelligence. The tiger cub hissed at them as it stood between her and them.

"It's ok we're not here to hurt you. We actually came to deal with these men but it seems that you beat us to the punch. So to speak." Black Canary told her calmly as she put her hands up to show that they were empty.

The girl looked from her to the others, all of whom showed that they were not there to harm her, Batman with a bit of reluctance, which caused her to relax a bit. Eventually Arrow, Superman and Batman got to disarm the weapons well both woman talked to the girl to get her story. They were unforchntly meet with restance from her telling them anything and the cub refused to let them any were near her. They eventually backed off and all five of them talked well keeping her in sight.

"I think she's been living out here on her own for a while." Black Canary said watching the girl as she knelt next to the cub, running her fingers through his fur well it licked her face.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was as it's clear she can handle herself." Green Arrow said.

"Your saying this under the assumption that she is the one who took down all of these men, on her own I might add." Batman said, dought in his voice.

"I know she did." Black Canary said giving him a hard look.

"How can you be sure?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Because I've seen this kind of fighting before. Pressure point blows, direct hits to the body at its most venerable parts and joints, temporally cuts the brains impulses to those areas making them unable to function properly. It's a tread mark of a Japanese warrior clan that these days lives in isolation to the point where you'd be hard pressed to find them." Black Canary explained.

"How do you know this?" Superman asked.

"Because I met some of them, once." That was all she said before slowly walking over to the girl, and try once again to talk her.

"'The question I have is what is a member of a Japanese warrior group doing in the middle of a jungle in India?" Batman asked. None of them could come up with an answer.

When the India authorities showed up to take control of the weapons, it had been decided that Lin, and Yuki, the names she had given Dinah after gaining a bit of trust, would be coming back to Star City to stay and live with Dinah. Until they could locate her family or clan.

Unfortunately things quickly became apparent that finding them was not an easy task as Dinah had never heard what the clan was actually call and Lin was of no help either. When she had finally trusted Dinah and Ollie enough, Lin informed them that she had little memory of who she really was. All she could remember washer name, the jungle and saving Yuki from poachers.

After two months of living together and on a few occasions fallowed Black Canary, Oliver and Speedy out on patrol, it was decided that Lin would become Black Canary's sidekick. The League didn't argue with this decision as the girl was highly skilled with a sword, knife or empty hands. It was better to put such skills to use for the greater good then leave the poor girl to her own devices.

**2 Years Later- location: Mount Justice**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since the 4 of you determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you will do it, on league terms. Red Tornado valintired to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on Missions. " Batman told Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad as they stood in the middle of what would be their mission control room, so to speak.

"Real missions?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Yes but covert." Batman said.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these targets on our chest." Flash said as he pointed at the symbol on his chest to emise his point. Which made Wally and Robin smile.

"But Cadmus showed that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman said turning to the dark knight.

"The six of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Cool" Robin said excitedly till he registered what his mentor had just said. "Wait six?"

Batman looked at him for a second before lifting his head and looking behind the 4 boys. Turning they saw Martian Manhunter walking towards them, but with a girl with long red hair and in a simalur costume to his own next to him. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman told them as she waved at them and said hi.

"And this is my prodigeti, Raven." Black Canary said making them turn back as Lin stepped out of the shadows for the boys to see her. She was dressed comfortably in a pair of jeans, a lose blue t-shirt sneaker's and a light leather jacket. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The boys were a bit taken back as they also took notice of the half grown white tiger that was at her side, her blue eyes studying all of them. "The tiger's name is Yuki and she glued to Lin's side."

"It's nice to finally meet all of you." Raven/Lin said as she smile at them.

"Liken this gig more and more." Wally said before he started to introduce himself and the others to both girls before he proceeded to hit on them. Raven could see that out of all of the boys Superboy was a bit reserved but was relieved to see him smile when Miss Martian complemented his t- shirt.

Lin had come a long way in the 2 years since Black Canary and the others had found her and Yuki in the jungle on their own. Having her join the team showed Lin that Dinah was showing trust in her, that she was ready to learn and grow with others her own age.

"Today is the day." Aqualad said with a smile as he looked at all of them and she couldn't help but agree with him.

-o0o-

A/N: I know this is a short chapter and a poor introduction of Lin but I have also been fighting to get this story the way I want it. Please review, as I could really use the help.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, I've been a little busy with some new changes in my life. Just a reminder I do not own Young Justice and enjoy.

-o0o-

Well the boys were talking to and helping Speedy with taking out Brick and his goons on the dock, Raven and Yuki stood in from shadows watching everything unfold. She knew that trying to convince Roy to join the team was hopeless, but she didn't blame them for trying. Ever since being taken in by Dinah, Lin been around him a lot, so she knew that once he got hard headed about something he didn't change his mind.

"So Speedy you in?" Robin asked.

"Pass." Speedy said before going off on a rant. "I'm done letting Arrow and league telling me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a club house to hang out with all the other kids. Your junior Justice league is a joke. Something to keep you busy and in your place."

"It might be that but it also is a stepping stone to becoming full members of the league and learning to work as a team. But then you never were much of a team player." Raven said as she showed herself well Yuki ran over and jumped on him.

Being use to the fun loving tiger, Roy easily kept on his feet well scratching her behind the ears. "It's good to see you too Yuki." He told her as she purred loudly well he turned his attention to Lin. "I take it that Black Canary has you on this little kiddy team as well?"

"Yes she dose and I see it as a good opportunity. You should too." Raven told him as she came to stand next to Aqualad.

Speedy shock his head as he pushed Yuki a side and let her drop back to all fours. She whined as he turned away. "I expected better from you, but then again I'm not surprised either. I'll have no part in it." With that he was gone.

Raven sighed as the boys turned to look at her. "How long where you standing there and why didn't you help?" Kid asked.

"I was shadowing you 3 ever since you used the Zeta Tubes to get here. I had your backs, epically since you missed some. Yuki wa sora ga ienikaeru jikanda kuru **(Yuki come, it's time to go home.)**" Raven said as she turned and walked away, Yuki right behind her. "See you guys at the cave."

"Hey Rob, what langue was that she just used to call her pet tiger?" Kid asked in a quiet voice so she wouldn't over hear them. Aqualad thought he heard something and went to investigate.

"It's not one I'm familiar with but I'll see what I can find out." Robin said thoughtfully before looking confused. "What did she mean that we missed some?"

"I believe she was referring to them." Kaldur said pointing out the 10 guys laying on the ground unconscious, in the direction their backs had all been facing well they were all talking to Speedy. Both Robin and Kid Flash jaws drop in surprise well Aqualad watched their new teammate with new found respect.

-o0o-

The next week was a bit of a letdown for them as they had no missions yet and were feeling like they were being treated to much like a bunch of kids left to tour their new "club house" well learning about each other. One day did get interesting when they were out touring in Mg'ann's Bioship when Red Tornado sent them to explore an emergency alert at the Happy Harbor Power Plant and found a bad guy by the name of Twitter causing trouble.

The fight with Twitter proved their inexperience as a team and Mg'ann's lack thereof in the field when she convinced them that it was Tornado in disuse, testing them. Thinking that they were calling his bluff they stopped fighting which allowed Twitter to knock them all down. It was only thanks to Mg'ann putting the clocked Bioship between them and Twister witched saved them.

Of course this didn't help the team's mood at having lost to an unknown villain and it made the boys think that Mg'ann was too new at being in the field. Only Lin came to her defense as she knew what it was like to be new at being a hero, nearly starting a fight with Superboy. In the end Twister was defeated because of Mg'ann coming up with a plan, were she pretended to be Red Tornado, and had come to fight Twister, well the rest of them helped her to create fake powers. It worked to fool him and they finally work together as a team. Wally got a souvenir well Yuki decided that what remained of the robots head was a new toy for her to play with.

After this small achievement it was almost two weeks before they went on an actual mission. In that time the team tried to get to know one another. Of course the question of how Lin got a White Bangle Tiger for a pet was asked and what her name meant.

"It mean snow, in Japanese." Lin explained.

"Fitting." Wally said as he scratched Yuki's belly, which she enjoyed. In the few short weeks the team had learned that Yuki was very playful but could also be protective of Lin as Superboy had learned.

"So your form Japan Lin?" Robing asked.

"Um, actually I'm not sure but Black Canary believes so." Lin answered a bit nervously before she explained. "You see up till Canary and other members of the league found me in a jungle in India two years ago, I have little to no memory of my life."

They all stared at her. "Nothing at all?" Kaldur asked.

"Just my name, training, English and Japanese languages. I do have flashes from time to time but nothing really solid. I remember saving Yuki form some poachers who killed her mom and two brothers for their furs."

"That's so sad." Mg'ann said.

Lin just shrugged. "I've learned to live with it. Oh, the only two clues I have to my old life is my sword and the dragon tattoo that goes up my back, over my right shoulder and stops under my neck." She pulled her shirt collar to the side and let them see the dragon's head.

"Nice art work, very well done." Wally said after taking a good look at it well Yuki hopped on his back, knocking him to the floor getting a laugh out of him and the others. "Have you tried tracking the person who did the work? It might lead to some answers."

"Dinah and Ollie have both tried and have come up with nothing." Lin explained.

"Let me take a picture of the whole thing and I'll take a crake at it." Robin offered.

"I'd appreciate it, a fresh pair of eyes might be great." Lin said with a smile.

They had just started talking about their favorite sport teams when they heard Batman over the intercom, telling them to meet him for a mission briefing. "Yes finally some action." Wally shouted as he got to his feet and ran from the room with Yuki hot on his trail thinking they were still playing.

"I bet you he's only going to make it there when she jumps him." Robin said as they all got up walked at a slower pace. There was some chuckling at the thought but sure enough when they reached the main area they saw Yuki on top of the speedster as she licked his face making them all laugh.

"Lin can you tell her to get off me please." Wally said as he failed to push the young tiger off.

Lin continued to laugh as she walked pass them. "Yuki wa Kuru" **(Yuki come.)**"Yuki got off Wally and went to sit at her feet well Kaldur helped Wally up. They stood in front of Batman and Red Tornado.

Batman explained the mission as a display popped up behind him. "Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo steroid, a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name venom. Info red heat signatures indicate that their factory is still operating under full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been cut off. That's where this team comes in. this is a covert, recon mission only, observe and report. If the Justice league needs to intervene it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked.

Both Batman and Red Tornado turned to look at him before estranging looks. "Work that out between you." Was all the dark knight said before they left to change in to their uniforms.

Lin's uniform conceited of a form fitting black and red pants and sleeveless shirt, she had on soft boots that didn't make a sound, even when she landed from high places. Arm guards and fingerless gloves were pulled on, well a mask covered her face from the nose down. She quickly breaded her hair, at the same time putting in a spiked strap that would cut into anyone's hands if they tried to grab it. Then came a utility belt around her waist which held throwing knifes along with a few surprises and she put her katana behind her right hip where she could get as it easily. Yuki stood still as her own harness and pack with extra supplies was secured to her back. Finally dressed she took a deep breath to steady her nerves and headed to the hanger, Yuki right beside her.

When the team was on board the Bioship, they took off towards their destination a few hour away. No one said much during the flight as tensions were running high. When the island came into view Aqualad got ready for the first drop. He touched the icon on his belt to activate his stealth tech. "Ready."

"Putting Bioship in camouflage mode." Miss M said as she brought them lower to the water. A whole appeared in the floor of the ship and Aqualad dived out of it into the water. They waited a few moments well he patched the heat and motion sensors so they could land without being noticed. When he said it was clear for them to move in they went to the second drop zone and got ready.

"How cool is this?" Kid asked both Raven and Miss M after he had active his stealth tech.

Raven and Yuki both looked him over before she said, "Now you'll blend in and not draw attention to yourself." Kid frowned at her before turning his attention to Miss M.

"Very Impressive." Miss M said with a smile before she changed into her out fit to a black and red full body suit, with cape and hood.

"Ah that works too." He said as he looked at her dreamily. "Hay Supey not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No Capes no tights, no offence." Superboy said as he crossed his arms.

"It totally works for you." Miss M said as she smiled at him she then realized what she said and caught herself. "In that you can totally do good work in those cloths."

Raven heard this well she secured hers and Yuki's lines, making her look at the young Martian and saw that she was suddenly embraced. Miss Martian then pulled her hood on and camouflaged herself to hide it which made Raven smile at her teammate's apparent crush on the Kyptonian. When the hole appeared in the floor they all jumped out and unhooked them self's. They then had to jump out of Superboy's way as he came in for a landing that left a creator behind.

"Knew I didn't need a line." He said as he stood up.

"And yet making a sigma net event may not have helped with the covert." Robin snapped as they got back to their feet and dusted them self s off.

"I agree with Rob, this is going to indicate that we were here if they find it." Raven said.

"That's if they find it." Superboy snapped before walking away from them.

"Aqualad, drop b is go." Miss M said over the coms as she floated down to join them.

"Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and meet you there ASAP."

They headed off into the jungle towards the factory, Raven and Yuki feeling right at home as they walked. After half an hour Superboy said he heard something, which made Kid asked if it was a super hearing thing and Miss M to complement Supey's ears, making Raven roll her eyes.

"Ok Rob now what?" KF asked but when he turned they saw that the boy wonder was gone. "Man I hate it when he does that."

"Relax he's just gone up into the tress to avoid detection." Raven said.

"How do you know that?"

"It's what he was trained to do and he left small scrap marks on the tree he jumped up into." She explained as she pointing at said tree. Kid and the other two stared at her. "I'm a tracker as well."

"Superboy Kid, switch to inferred, see if you're being tracked." Aqualad said over the com. They did and spotted to squids of guards that would converge before finding them. Than they heard gun shots.

"Well no super hearing required now."

Aqualad told them to swing wide to avoided the patrols but Kid didn't listen, saying he had to go find Rob before running off. Unfortunately he end up slipping in some mud and down an incline. He eventually came to a stop, right between the two patrols who were shooting at each other. "So much for the stealthy." He muttered.

"And now we have to save him." Raven said before they all took off to help him. Kid easily avoided the bullets as he ran for cover well Superboy flew at Bain, tackling him to the ground. Bain grabbed his arm as they rolled and pinned him but SB got his hand free, grabbed him and threw him into a tree. Both girls went after the other goons as Yuki jumped on the first one she could sink her teeth into.

Kid continued to avoided bullets when Rob dropped out of nowhere and started to take goons out. "What is wrong with you guys?" he snapped. "Remember covert, why didn't you fallow my lead, vanish into the jungle."

Well he said this one of the goons tried to sneak up on him but Raven was suddenly there and with a few quick jabs he was down and unable to move. "I figured that's what you had done, but you could have still told us." She said.

"She's right Rob, were not mind readers you know." Kid snapped as Miss M telepathy threw a couple of guys into a tree knocking them out. "Or I'm not."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys minds." She said.

Yuki was just chasing the last man standing as he tried to get away but Aqualad dropped down in front of him and shocked him, knocking him out. She sniffed the guy well Aqualad scratched her head. They then pulled the men together and tied them up.

"I recognize those uniforms, they belong to the cult of the Kobra." Rob explained.

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned if he knew a dangerous extremes was running Santa Perica's venom operation." Aqualad said.

"Agreed and since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and those goons, I'm betting Kobra tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin said.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultist, mystery solved. Now radio Bats and we can be-"

"These cultist aren't on venom, Kobra Hording the stuff. We don't leave, not until I know why?" Rob said cutting KF off. Of course this little statement started an argument between the two and of course leadership came up. As they went after each other about why the other shouldn't be leader, it quickly stopped when Raven grabbed them by their hair and made them look at her.

"Right now is not the time to be arguing about which one of you would make a better leader as we have bigger things to be worrying about." She snapped at both of them.

They suddenly heard a chuckle which made them all look at Bain. "You should listen to the chika besides you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance."

Yuki hissed at him as Miss Martian knelt next to her well reading Bain's mind. "There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something." She tried to dig further as her eyes glowed.

"Ah ah ah, chika. Bane is not that easy."

Miss M growled. "He's mentally reciting football scores in Española. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane said but Raven didn't like the look in his eyes as he looked at her friend. Yuki was also on edge and Raven knew that she could never drought her instincts.

Unfortunately the rest of the team didn't see this as they let him lose and lead them to the factory. As they walked Raven and Yuki stayed close to him but a respectful distance just in case. They soon came to a cliff that over looked the operation. "Look at all of that product, a buy is going down but if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspects then-"

"Then we need to identify that buyer." Aqualad finishing Rob's sentence for him.

"Just as I was thinking." KF said.

"Ya you're the thinker." Robin said sarcasm with a grin.

Raven shook her head at how childish the boys were being well she watched as Bain walked over to a hug boulder that was leaning against the side of a hill. He picked it up and threw it to the side reviling a tunnel. "Answers are this way."

Raven walked up to him. "After you. I want you where I can see you." She said well Yuki growled in the back of her throat to empasie her master's point.

"Ah what the mater chika don't you trust me or is it because you can't stand to keep your eyes off me?" Bane asked her. Raven's only response was a smile before quickly jabbing his left arm, shoulder and neck. He swayed a little as he held his arm before he glared at her opening, his mouth but no sound came out.

"Raven what did you do?" Miss M asked well she walked over and looked at Bain she was surprised when after reading his mind that he had not only lost his ability to talk but he couldn't move his arm.

"Don't worry it will only last for a few minutes with him because of his body mass. Ad lest he'll be quiet for a few minutes. Besides he doesn't need to talk to lead the way." Raven explained. Bain glared at her before he walked on a head. The team fallowed him but they were now silent as they all looked at Raven in shock at what they had so far seen her do and act on the mission.

They walked in silence down the tunnel eventually come to a door which Bain opened for them. He and Robin peered out looking for any Kobra guards that might be nearby. When they didn't see any Rob said all clear before running on to the floor. The rest of them fallowed him but it was soon clear that he had vanished again.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bain asked. They could all see that he was relieved that he could talk once again as he turned and glared at Raven who smirked as she shrugged at him.

"No he just does that."

"Kenmei mada orokana. **(Wise, yet foolish)**" Raven muttered in Japanese as she shook her head.

Bain surprised them when he responded. "Watashi wa sore o sukoshi demo yoku jibun de itte iru koto ga dekimasendeshita. **(I couldn't have said it any better myself.)**" Earning a glare from her.

"Well ok then." KF said as he lowered his googles. "Stay put I'll get our Intel and be back before our boy wonder." Aqualad tried to stop him but he was already gone. Yuki whined well Raven faced palmed, their first mission was going to be the death of her already short patience.

"Great chain of command." Bain said.

"Oh shut up before I do it for you again." She snapped.

The rest of them exchanged looks before Aqualad suggested taking cover behind some crates of Venom to watch the factory floor. "It's a massive shipment."

"Ya but their only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom." Superboy said.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian suggested.

"More like they changed the formula of the Venom itself into something worse." Raven said.

"Helicopter in coming." Raven was grateful for SB's supper hearing as she quickly grabbed Yuki's harness so she wouldn't freak out and run off. The poachers who killed her family had a helicopter and because of that Yuki hated the sound so much that she would turn tail and run from it.

"Miss Martian, use camouflage mode and see who the buyer is." Aqualad said. She did that well the rest of them went up to the cat walk to get a better vantage. When she sent him the image of the byer he recognized the man right away. "Spostmaster, he is the buyer."

"Oh great." Raven muttered bitterly. She and Black Canary had run into him in the past and she hadn't walked away from the experience unscratched. Thanks to Yuki, neither had he.

Aqualad tried raising Red Tornado on the coms but all he got was static, which meant they were being jammed. He was just saying that they needed a plan when Bain decided to make a suggestion by jumping off the cat walk and started attacking Kobra guards.

"What is he doing, trying to get us killed?" Raven snapped a second later a best looking guy jumped through the window and took out the cat walk as he landed on it. They all landed next to Bain well the monster guy roared at them well Kobra goons stood behind him to back him up. Superboy charged at him well the Kobra started to fire on Raven, Aqualad and Yuki. Aqualad formed a shield which Yuki ducked behind well Raven jumped to avoid the shots then kicked one in the head before moving on to the next one.

They all knew when Miss M made it back as Kobra goons started to be thrown away from them but Sporstmaster noticed too and threw an explosive javelin at her. She tried to evade it but it blew up in her face and sent her flying behind large drums. Yuki ran over to her to see if she was ok, Raven a second behind her. "You alright?"

"Ya I'll be fine." She said well let the Ninja pull her to her feet. They quickly headed for cover as more Kobar goons showed up but thankfully so did Robin and KF but they were very much out man and out gunned.

"Miss Martian Radio is jammed, link us up." Hearing this Miss M connected their minds quickly.

Everyone on line? she asked.

Ya. SB said bitterly.

You know it beautiful. Kf said.

Load and clear. Raven responded.

Aqualad's clam voice quickly took control of the situation. Good we need to regroup.

Busy now. came Robin's replay ticking Raven off and she finally reached her limit.

What the hell is so much more important the lives of your teammates?! She snapped through the link making them all wince at how load she sounded. That was quickly replaced by her muttering a string of threats in Japanese at the boy wonder.

Raven, enough! Aqualad said cutting her off. Robin, Now!

Miss M could see that Raven was pissed off but there was also a strange look in her eyes. It almost looked like uncontrollable rage was trying to take control of her but it fade when she yelped in pain. Looked down at Yuki, Miss M was shocked to see that she had bitten Raven in the leg. Raven seemed back to normal as she muttered something to her in Japanese and gently pulled her off.

They were both pulled back into the situation as Aqualad called a retreat and they headed back towards the tunnel they had come in, Kobra right on their trail. Having SuperBoy take out the support beams it collapsed the tunnel behind them cutting the cultists off.

They all took the chance to catch their breath well Aqualad cracked a couple of glow sticks. "How could my first mission as leader go wrong?" they all heard Rob ask himself.

"You do have the most experience but perhaps that is what has left you unprepared." Aqualad said his clam demeanor calming them all down. "Fighting alongside batman your roles are defined, you do not need to talk but this team is new and a leader must be clear. Explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play part in an unknown plan."

"Oh so I'm support to hold everyone's hands?" Robin snapped at he turned to them. He then calmed and a smile crossed his face. "Ah who am I kidding, you should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can."

"I'll second that." Raven said with a smile.

"Please!" KF snapped. "I can run circles-"

"Wally come on, you know he's the one, we all do."

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious."

"Could have told ya."

Yuki yelped happily well everyone looked at Wally for his impute. After a few seconds he put his hands on his hips. "Ok"

Kaldur walked over to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder. "Then I accept the burden. Until you are ready to lift it off my shoulders." Robin smiled at him. "You were born to lead this team, maybe not now but soon."

Raven thought that was well said on Kaldur's part but in the back of her mind it triggered a memory of a kind old face of a man with graying hair. She tried to grasp it but it slipped away just as quickly as it came.

"Alright our first priority is to prevent that shipment from leaving this island." Kaldur's first order as leader brought her back to the present and she pushed the sort memory to the back of her mind as she joined her teammates.

"Funny I had the same thought." Robin said.

They took off running down the tunnel as they discussed the plan they would fallow once they made to the helicopter pad. At the same time Robin and KF brought them up to speed on what they had learned when they had searched the computer files. Of course both Mg'ann and Lin up to speed on what had transpired at Cadmus but that did not explain how Sportsmaster had gotten his hands on it, how he got Kobra to cross it with Venom or how he had gotten Kobra to work for them in the first place.

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg. Kaldur said as they stopped at the tunnel entrance where Bain stood in front of them.

"Halt ninos, I'm feeling… explosive." Bane said as he held up what looked like a detonator in his hand. Looking up above their heads they saw a handful of explosives on the tunnels celling.

"I knew we couldn't trust you." Raven snapped well Yuki hissed at him well she got ready to pounce. Raven motioned her to wait well Bain chuckled at the sight.

"You betrayed us, why?" Auqualad asked. Kid you'll need a running start.

"I want my factory back. So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemy's or die trying." Bane explained as he smiled. "If the latter, the justice League would certainly come to avenge their sidekicks, and when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same affect."

Just as he went to push the button on the detonator he suddenly found it gone from his hand.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Kid asked as he leaned against a tree casually and held up the detonator. Bane shouted as went to punch Kid but suddenly found himself being lifted up into the air by Miss Martian as they rest of the team walked out of the tunnel.

"Finally. Drop him." Superboy to her. She smiled as she let him drop and SB punched him, knocking him out cold. Yuki hissed at him well Raven deactivate the explosives and put them in a bag. They soon had a working plan and headed over to the factory.

Taking up their positions around the factory they waited for Sportsmaster to begin heading towards the helicopter before kid started to take out guards. With them preoccupied with kid they weren't expecting Superboy to land next to the copter, the sheer force of his landing throwing some them off their feet.

"Go again?" he asked the monster man, who roared before he charged at SB. He was only a foot away when a stream of water blinded sited him. "Sorry not part of the plan."

Well Aqualad kept a steady stream on monster man Raven and Yuki were busy keeping Kobra goons that Kid hadn't gotten to yet. Robin went after King Kobra well Superboy kept Sportsmaster busy, Miss M planted used her camouflage to plant explosives on the shipment already in the helicopter. She was just leaving when Sportsmaster grabbed her, which caused SB to pause in attacking. He took more shouts to the chest as Yuki came running over and got her Teeth in Sportsmaster's leg.

"Ow! Get off you- flea bitten feline!" Sportsmaster snapped as he tried to throw her off his leg. Yuki growled as she dug her teeth in further and held her ground. He got frustrated as he threw Miss Martian at Superboy, who caught her and went to hit the tiger off his leg. She released him and ran out of his rang causing him to hit his own leg. Sportsmaster shouted as he held his leg as he limped onto the helicopter.

Raven ran over to them. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine, did you do it?" Superboy asked Miss M. she smiled as she produced the detonator. She pushed the button and they watched the helicopter burst into flames as it fell right onto the factory. They were nearly thrown off their feet as it burst into flames.

King Kobra watched as well before he turned to Robin and the team. "Another time then." Robin ran forward to stop him but he vanished into the shadows.

Robin joined the rest of the team as they regrouped. "We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the person to explain this to batman!" he then started to laugh till Raven hit him on the head. "Hey!"

"Is for horses, and in case you've forgotten we're a team. If Kaldur gets grilled by bats we all do." She said before turning away as the Bioship came in for a landing.

When they got back to the cave they listened to Batman given them a hard time about their screw up on being found out by the cultist. But then he surprised them when he said good job. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determent success and who you chose to lead shows creature."

-o0o-

When Lin and Yuki both came home after the mission, Lin's leg where Yuki had bitten she was sore and all she wanted to do was tend to it before crashing for the night. As they walked into the apartment however they found both Oliver and Dinah waiting for them. "So how'd the team's first mission go?' Oliver asked.

"Um didn't go as planned but we made it out alive. Thanks mostly impart to Kaldur's leadership skills and the team coming together in the end. How was your guy's night, anything interesting come up?" Lin asked trying to change the subject well avoiding direct eye contact with either of them. After two years of living and working with them they knew the signs.

Which Dinah saw right away when she got a good look at Lin's face. "Pleases tell me that you didn't have an episode well on the mission?" she asked scared for a moment as she got up off the couch and walked over to her.

"No but I think I almost did. I could feel it happening but Yuki stop it before it could take hold of me." Lin said finally meeting her mentor's eyes well petting Yuki.

Both adults sighed in relief well Dinah put and arm over her shoulder. "You tell me everything well I tend to the bight. Then its food and rest for you."

Oliver watched the two walk into the bathroom a worried look on his face. When he felt Yuki rube against his leg, he looked down at her and smiled. "You look like you could use a snake. God knows you've more than earned it." He told her as he walked over to the kitchen, Yuki happily fallowed him.

A/N: ok its official this is the longest chapter I have ever written but it was so worth it and I hope it was worth the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki was basking in the noon day sun well Lin sat at her desk working on her school work. Since being taken in by Dinah, she had taken a placement test at a school in Star City but not wanting to risk Lin having an episode at the school, Dinah had decided to home school her instead. She did have teachers but she only commutated to them through the web.

Lin at first was fine with the arrangement as she didn't know how to deal with people her own age but now after being around the team, she started to think that maybe she had been missing out on a few things that most teens took for granted. On the other had if she did have an episode, she didn't want someone to get hurt, especially the team.

Just the she heard a knock on her door, before Dinah stuck her head in. "Hard at work I see, need any help?"

"No, I'm almost finished that essay that Mr. Heart wanted on the American Revolution. I'll grab lunch soon before starting on the math problems he assigned." Lin said as she turned away from her computer to look at her mentor.

Dinah smiled as she leaned against the wall. "I'm happy that you're doing well with your school work and Tornado says that you've been doing well with getting along with the team. You haven't had any flash backs lately have you?"

"No, but when I do I'll make sure to write them down like you've asked. I've also haven't had an episode since the one last week." Lin told her.

"I'm glad to hear it. Maybe you're finally getting pass whatever causes it and soon may not have any more." She said.

Lin looked down at the floor as she clenched her hands into fists. "To bad there's no way of knowing that for sure. Every time I go to the cave I'm afraid that it will happen and then the team won't look at me the same any more, that they won't trust me to watch their backs."

"I take it then that you haven't told them much about yourself, have you?" Dinah asked.

"There's not much to tell them about me but I have told them about how we meet and that I have no memory before that. Robin's even offered to see if he could find anything about my tattoo that we didn't find before."

"It never hurts to have him look. Maybe as Batman's sidekick he'll find the answers we've been looking for in a place we didn't think to look." Dinah saw that Lin was a bit troubled, she usually was when they talked about her lost past. "Take the afternoon off, you've more than earned it."

Lin looked at her surprised. "But I should finish-"

"It's summer time and most kids are off having fun, you should too." She suggested.

Lin thought it over and in the end agreed that she would take a break from her studies. So after eating a quick lunch and telling Yuki to say, Lin went for a walk in City Center. It was a small array of shops that she liked to go to and look at what they offered. There was one shop in particular she liked, it was a gun store but they had a nice array of knifes and the occasional sword on display.

She had only been there for a few moments, and was looking at the store's selection when she heard the door. She heard familiar steps walk in and cracked a smile. She didn't look up as he approached, wondering if he had spotted her yet. She knew he had when he came to a stop next to her, so she spoke up. "You stocking up on supplies or just stocking me?"

Roy's eyebrow went up as he smiled. "It amazes me that you can always tell when I was nearby without looking."

"Not just you, I can always tell when someone is near and that's why you never could sneak up on me." Lin told him as she smiled at him. "I also remember how it use to annoy the hell out of you when we trained together."

That made him scowl at her. "You just couldn't resist rubbing that one in my face could you?"

"Not really, no." Lin said before her smile faded a little. "They guys told me to say hello the next time I saw you."

"Well tell them hi back and that I'm still not interested." He snapped as he walked pass her to pick up what he needed. Roy didn't realize that she had fallowed him till he had his arms full with gear and she produce a basket, making him drop all of it in. They didn't say anything as he got what he needed, paid for it all and left together as she helped to carry everything to his car.

It was as things were being loaded in his trunk that it happened. Visually to everyone it looked like her eyes glazed over as her body became tense and rigged. In her mind all Lin saw was flashes of images as gun fire filled her ears, the smell of smoke, the taste of blood on the air, and the feel of the wild instinct for self-preservation taking over.

"Lin?" Roy asked when she dropped the bags she was holding on the ground and took a few steps back. All it took was one look at her face, and then he knew that it was happening again. "Crap, not now."

Roy checked to see if there was anyone around and was relieved to see that they were the only ones in the parking lot. He was also thankful that it was out of sight of anyone passing by but he didn't know how long that would last. He knew that he had to stop her quickly before she got out of hand. He slowly approached Lin, trying to not look like a threat or make any sudden movements. All it would only take one wrong move, one word said to set her off and then it would be a life or death situation.

Roy was just reaching to grab her when a car pulled in and two guys got out. In a flash Lin's head snapped in the men's direction before she ran towards them, Roy cursed as he took off after her.

"What the-" one guy said before Lin kicked him into the side of the car and grabbed him around the throat. He made a choking sound as she squeezed and raised her hand to punch him. Roy got there in time and tackled her to the ground before she could land the hit. Keeping a tight hold on her, Roy used his free hand to hit the two pressure points that he knew would stop her body from being able to move. When he did, she became limp but she was still breathing heavily as her eyes darted around, still unfocused.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" the other guy snapped as he helped his friend. Roy didn't answer as he picked Lin up and faced them.

"Are you alright?"

"Ya but what was that all about, what did you do to her man?"

"You don't want to know, trust me and I suggest you don't go to the police about this. I know she didn't really mean you any harm and if she could she'd say she was very sorry for what happened." Roy told them before he walked towards his car. He was just reaching for the handle when one of them grabbed it and opened the door for him. The guy was even nice enough to help Roy put her in the passenger seat. He thanked them as he put the last of his bags in the trunk, got in the car and drove off.

Roy though about taking her to the apartment she shared with Dinah but he knew that Lin didn't want to concern her mentor with this, so instead he took her to his place. When he had left Oliver's, he had gotten a simple one room apartment in town with the money had had saved up. It was a bit run down but it was cheap. He carried her in first and laid her on the bed before getting the bags from the car.

He had just put a cool damp cloth on her forehead when she started to come around. "Ugh, what happened?" she asked trying to sit up but found that she couldn't move.

"You had an episode in that parking lot. Don't worry I stopped you before you hurt anyone." Roy told her as he gently wiped her face. He heard Lin's breath hitch before the first tears started to fall. He picked her up and held her close as she cried.

As he comforted her, Roy found his thoughts drifting to when he not only first meet Lin but the first time that he witnessed one of her episodes.

**Flashback**

Roy and Ollie were just entering the apartment building that Dinah lived in for dinner and to let Roy meet Lin. Of course the teenager wasn't all that thrilled at spending a night watching his mentor flirting with his girlfriend but he was a bit curious about this girl Dinah had taken in. When they reached the elevator Oliver turned to his sidekick. "Now remember Roy don't ask Lin about having no memory of her past."

"I won't just like a said I wouldn't the last time you brought it up. Can we go up now?" the elevator door opened and the red head walked in well glaring at Oliver. The blond just rolled his eyes and stepped in. They soon reached Dinah's apartment and she was just letting them in when there was a load hiss behind her.

"What the- why is there a White Bangle Tiger cub in your living room?" Roy asked as said cub stood by the couch glaring at them.

"Hanatte oi Yuki **(Leave them alone Yuki.)**" The cub immediately stopped hissing and walked over to Lin who was just coming out of her room to greet them. She was dressed in simple jeans and a red ¾ sleeve shirt, well her hair was down. She knelt to pet Yuki well she eyed the two archers.

"Lin you remember Oliver, this is his ward Roy Harper." Dinah said. Lin nodded as she stood up and joined Dinah. "She still hasn't said much, in English anyway."

"Maybe she doesn't know it?" Ollie asked.

Lin glared at him. "Yes I do and I understand it just fine." She snapped as she moved to the couch and sat down, well Yuki sat at her feet. She then picked up a book and started to read it.

Dinah sighed. "Dinner will be ready soon, Ollie why don't you give me a hand well Roy and Lin get to know each other." The adults left and Roy gave both the girl and her pet tiger wiry looks as he sat in an arm chair near the couch.

After a few moments of silence and Roy sneaking glances at her, Lin put her book down and turned to him. "So if you don't mind my asking how did you come to live with Oliver Queen?"

Roy shrugged. "It wasn't anything spectacular. He found me after I had lost my first mentor Brave Bow had died and took me in. After I learned about him being Green Arrow, I insisted on becoming his progitie and he eventually agreed."

Lin nodded well Yuki looked at him with her head tiled to the side, her blue eyes studying him. Roy was beginning to wonder if she was thinking about attacking him when Lin spoke up. "She won't hurt you, she's just curious is all." She explained. She then motioned Yuki to go ahead and say hello to him. Pretty soon he had the cub purring as she was half way onto his lap.

"I have to say I never would have considered a tiger cub to be a good pet choice." He said as he smiled and looked back up at Lin. She returned it as Dinah and Ollie came out with dinner and put it on the table. The two teens got up and were walking over when suddenly Lin went rigged.

Soon after the three of them were fighting against her as she first went after Roy but Dinah was able to quickly grab her. This was only the start of a fight that none of them were prepared for. In the end it came down to Yuki biting into her ankle, which distracted Lin enough for Dinah to knock her out. They all stood there as the cub licked her master's face and tried to make since of what had just happened.

"Has she ever done something like that?" Ollie asked well Dinah reset his shoulder which Lin had dislocated in the scuffle.

"There was one other time that Lin had that look on her face but then Yuki jumped on her, which seemed to knock her out of it. Otherwise no." Dinah said.

Roy was standing next to the couch looking down at Lin holding an ice pack to his face which had started to turn yellow after taking a punch from her. "Maybe she's a slistfranic." He suggested.

Just then they heard Lin moan as she sat up and held her head. "What happened? I feel like I got-" she stopped talking as she looked around and saw the mess the fight had caused. "It happened again didn't it?"

"What happened again?" Ollie asked.

She looked at them as a sad look crossed her face. "I have these times when I seem to fall into a rage, were I lose all restraint and no one is safe from me, save Yuki as it was one of those episode that I used to save her. I was just coming out of one when you guys showed up. Sorry if I hurt any of you."

They all exchanged looks as Lin pulled her knees up to her chest well Yuki leaned against her, in comfort. When Dinah asked why she didn't mention it before Lin explained that she was afraid that after finding someone who seemed to care that she would scare her off. Dinah told her that it would take more than that for her to make her leave as she held the young girl in a tight hug well she cried.

**End of Flashback**

After witnessing that first episode, Roy was very much afraid of Lin's true strength, but he also knew that it very much scared Lin to death that she would take it too far. It was like the part of her brain that knew the difference between rights, wrong and mainly restraint was completely turned off. All that was left behind was a girl that was skilled and strong enough to kill a grown man with her bare hands in a matter of seconds.

He didn't know how much time had passed or when she had stopped crying but neither of them were ready to break the out of the hug as she felt secured and safe in his arms and he liked holding her. Eventually she spoke up. "Tell me everything that I did and don't you dare leave anything out."

He told her all of it as he rubbed her back and felt her body start to regain motor control. Roy reluctantly propped her against the headboard of the bed as he got up to get her a glass of water. This gave her the chance to see his apartment in full. "So this is where you've been hiding all this time."

"If you're going to give me a hard time about my place I'll drop you outside the door and leave you there." He said as he sat down and handed her the glass.

Lin laughed lightly as she unsteady took it and down the water in one gulp. "Actually I was going to say it suites you, a lot more than Ollie's place ever did. You know he and Dinah have been worried about you. You should call them and tell them that you're alright."

"Ya and give him a chance to say how to live my life, no thanks." Roy snapped as he looked away from her. They were both quite for a moment before he asked how the team was doing.

"Their good. It's actually been fun and great so far working with them. You were right about Kid Flash, he really is a motor mouth that doesn't know when to shut up." Lin said with a smile.

"Heck you should hear Flash when he starts running his mouth. He could put any ochionner to shame." Roy said with a smile of his own. They two of them laughed at that. When they eventually stopped Lin had to cover a yawn as her eyes dropped a little. "Why don't you grab a nap for a few hours, then I'll take you home."

Lin nodded as he took the glass and went to stand up but she stopped him as she grabbed his arm. "Could you stay with me for a while? That way when I fall asleep I know that I won't hurt anyone." Lin said as she gripped his arm tightly. "Please."

Roy only hesitated for a moment before setting the glass on the floor and laid next to her. Lin curled up against his side which made him wrap an arm around her so he would be comfortable. He held her close as she quickly fell asleep and he soon found himself watching her. After a few moments of this he came to realize something that he hadn't before and it almost scared him more than when she was having an episode.

A/N: I actually have had this chapter done for months I just had to finished chapter two. Pleases read a review so I know how I'm doing so far.


	4. Chapter 4

The team was waiting in the main area for the start of their training sessions with Black Canary and for Superboy to come back from Metropolis. They were in full uniform well plying a few rounds of virtual air hockey that Wally was kicking everyone's butt's at. Lin didn't care too much about the game as her mind was on other things.

After she had woken up from her nap at Roy's apartment the two of them hardly said a word to each other as he not only drove her home in time for dinner but walked her to the door. He stayed long enough turn down Dinah's offer to stay and to inform her about Lin having an episode in the middle of the parking lot. Lin glared daggers at him as he left, before enduring hours of Dinah fusing over her and demanding her to describe in detail everything she remembered. It made no since to her as to why Roy's demeanor had changed so suddenly in the few hours she had been asleep. Was it something she had said or done for him to be so hostile to her?

"Lin, are you ok?" Mg'ann asked bring her out of her thoughts.

"Ya, I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well for one thing your hands are clenched and for another Yuki is looking at you nervously. Like she knows something's up." Rob said.

Looking down Lin could see that he was right as Yuki was looking up at her, concern written all over her furry face. Kneeling down Lin comforted her, telling her that everything was alright and letting her licked her face.

"Recognized Superboy: B04"

Everyone turned and looked at Superboy as he stormed into the cave, looking pissed off as he walked right through the game, making it disappear. "How was Metropolis?' Mg'ann asked him. He didn't answer as he continued to walk away that alone told Lin that something was bothering him. She also had come to realizes in the short time knowing him that he was a lot like how she had been when she had first come to live with Dinah. Lin was thinking that she needed to find a good time to talk to him when her mentor and Mg'ann's uncle walked in.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn." Mg'ann happily embraced her uncle and as they talked Lin notice the look on Superboy's face before he turned to leave. It was that look that made all of the pieces of why he was upset fall into place.

"Stick around. Class is in session." Canary said as she had also seen him trying to leave. She then stood in the middle of the floor as it started to glow. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher. As I imagine Lin has told you all, I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors, a little from Lin and my own bruises."

She groaned that last bit as she took her jacket off showing a bandage on her arm. "What happened?" Mg'ann asked concerned. Lin wasn't all that worried as she had seen Canary in worst condition after a fight.

"The job. Now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here." Wally said around the banana he was eating. He walked over to her, a big grin on his face. "After this I'll show you my moves."

Lin nearly charged at him for hitting on her mentor but Canary smirked at his comment before punching him. He blocked it but she sweeping his legs out from under him and he hit the ground hard. "Hurt so good." He said weakly, putting a smile on Lin's face.

"Good block but did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Oh! He hit on teacher and got served." Robin said excitedly making Lin smile grow but roll her eyes at the same time.

"Dude!

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh please." SB said cutting Canary off, something that Lin knew you should never do. "With my power the battles always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

"Prove it."

SB looked a little surprised but walked up to her anyway well Wally joined them again. They both took a stance before he went to punch her. Canary easily grabbed his arm and threw him across the room where he landed on the floor with a thud. Robin laughed at him which made Kaldur elbow him so he covered his mouth muffling it. Lin ignored them as she watched Superboy get back up and growled at her mentor.

"You're angry, good but don't react. Channel that anger into-"

SB cut Canary off with a roar as he blindly charged at her making Lin sigh as she face palmed at his reckless behavior. She didn't watch Canary jumped over him and swept his feet out from under him. He growled from where he laid on the floor well Robin laughed from behind his hands making Lin glare at him.

"That's it I'm done." Superboy growled as he pushed Canary's offered hand out of the way and got to his feet.

"Training is mandatory." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. SB pushed her off as he turned to glare at her and she looked back at him calmly. The growing tension was cut short by a beep and Batman's face appeared.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours a go a new nemesis attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in for reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Wow. One guy with the powers of the entire league." Wally said in awe. Lin agreed with him.

Batman continued. "In the end it took 8 leaguers four hours to defeat and dissemble the android."

"An android." Robin said surprised. "Who made it T.O. Morrow?" Lin had of course heard of the man but didn't know much about him, save that he was very good at making bots.

"Good guess Robin but Red Tornado doesn't think so."

"The technology bares the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter said.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Kaldur said

"So we all thought or hopped." Canary said.

"To make certain this threat is permently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate Star Labs Facility's in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every perction is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion incase Ivo or anyone try's to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safe guard the trucks."

"Yes road trip!" Wally shouted excitedly which Yuki copied with a yip.

"Sorry girl but you're staying out of this one." Lin told her as she scratched her head well at her eye level.

"So now we take out your trash?" SB snapped.

"You have something better to do?" Batman asked him, which gave Superboy no reason to argue with him so he looked away.

"Coordinates received. On our way." Kaldur said.

Lin gave Yuki one last scratch behind the ears well the rest of the team headed to the hanger. Canary stopped Superboy before he left. "When you're ready, I'll be here." She simply said. He turned away thoughtful as he walked away.

Lin exchanged looks with her Dinah as she made to fallow him and the rest of the team. "Mon zen no kozo narawanu kyo wa yomu." She said before she ran to catch up.

"What did she say?" J'onn asked Dinah.

"The environment makes our character." She translated and understood what her sidekick was trying to tell her.

-o0o-

They watched as the android pieces were placed in the trucks on motorcycles that had been prepared for each of them. Lin's was black with metallic blue high lights well she was in gear similar to that. As they waited she saw Superman look in their duration, meeting SB eyes. When the man of steel looked away first she saw the hurt and frustration in Superboy's eyes proving that she had been right about what was really bugging him. They soon headed out with the team splitting up, Aqualad, Miss M and Kid fallowing the one heading to Boston, well Raven, SB and Robin tailed the one headed to New York.

After some time on the road Robin brock the silence between them by talking about word opposites. "If dislike is the opposite of like than wouldn't disaster be the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong they go right" Raven rolled her eyes well Superboy remained silent as he continued to think over what Canary had said to him. "Clearly you're not felling the aster."

"Gee what was your first clue?" Raven asked him before turning to Superboy. "What's on your mind?"

"Canary, I mean what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way, same with Batman, and well me." Robin said but then realized he had for gotten someone as she cleared her throat. "Oh and Raven too."

"If you think about it SB, if we didn't learn to fight enemies stronger than us we wouldn't be able to back you or any of the others with powers. We're all still learning and Canary is a good teacher, if you'll just give her a chance you'll see." Raven said hoping to give him a bit of comfort.

It didn't seem to help as he ended the conversation by revving his bike and pulling up ahead of them. Raven sighed thinking to give him some space to cool off but that was not going to happen. They heard strange giggling before what could only be described as robot monkeys came out of a nearby corn field and started to attack the truck. ("Robin, Raven, Superboy! Our truck is under attack!) Aqualad's voice came over the radio.

"Kinda figured." Was Robin's response as they came closer to their own truck.

"I hate monkeys." They heard Superboy growl.

"Really, why?" Raven asked. He didn't have time to answer as they heard the driver yell from inside the cab. "Never mind I'll find out later."

"Robot Monkeys. Ha ha, totally Ivo style." Robin said as he pushed the small screen on his bike, which made the front wheel slide under the seat well the back detached and started to hoover above their heads. "Hey switch your bikes to battle mode."

"No point!" Superboy snapped before he jumped off his ride and violently landed on the top of the truck.

"Or not!" Robin shouted as it came at him, tacking out his bike, which he then had to abandon. He landed on the back in time to watch as Raven was able to avoid his now tumbling bike by quickly popping a wheelie. "Whoa, nicely done." Robin said impressed.

"Thanks now help SB." She said before heading towards the front of the truck.

Well Robin and Superboy fought the monkeys on the back Raven unsheathed her sword from it hiding place and started to take out the ones out in front, in hopes to have the driver calm down. As it was he was swerving all over the place and it was a hindrance to her teammates. The weapon part of Robin's bike helped to take out the moneys that were on the back until two monkeys took it out.

As they tried to get ahead of the situation SB was lifted off the truck, after being shot in the eyes from one of the monkey's laser eyes. Robin finally got on top and started to take them out when Superboy landed on top again making Rob lose his balance. The Monkeys kept attacking them some went after Raven so that she wouldn't be able to stop them from taking out the tires.

"OW! Rob get the driver out of there!" Raven shouted as the robo monkeys pulled on her braid.

Rob got the driver out of the cab and jumped clear as the truck as it crashed further down the road with SB still on it. Raven stopped her bike and cut down the Monkey holding her Bread well seeing the back end of the truck blow out and the android parts being flown off.

"You guys ok?" She asked Rob and the driver as they came out of a corn field.

"Ya he's just a little shaken up." Robin said before turning to look at the truck as Superboy pushed the truck off himself.

"SB, you alright?" Raven asked. He didn't answer as he watched the monkeys fly away looking very angry. "Superboy?"

Before either of them could move he suddenly jumped into the sky, clearly going after the android parts and the monkeys. "Superboy!" They both shouted as they watched him go, leaving a crater in the corn filed where he landed and took off again.

Aqualad to Robin. We lost our cargo. Did you-"

"It's gone and so is one of my partners." Both Robin and Raven exchanged looks neither happy about the turn of events. They hear Aqualad try to talk Superboy but then he ditched his coms.

"So what now Rob?"

"Not sure Raven." He said as he looked around the road for clues well the others talked about Ivo and whether or not they should contact Red Tornado.

("Tornado always tells us to handle things our self's and the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before there reassembled.") Aualad said which made since to Raven.

("Well that's a great plan except for the part that we don't know where to look!") KF snapped.

"Maybe we do." Robin said as he went to one of the wrecked robo monkeys and hooked his wrist computer to it. "We would have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which trucks to target?"

"Lucky guess?" Raven said sarcastically with a grin.

("Did she just make a joke?") Miss M asked.

"Ha! The parts have GPS. The monkeys can track the signal, which means I can track them with the one we captured." Rob said as he looked at the location he was getting from the signal. "Looks like both sets of parts are converging on- Gotham City."

("That far south? Mg'ann and I won't get there any time soon. I'm sending kid on a head to meet you. Aqualad out.")

"Come on Boy Wonder we'd better get moving if we're going to save your city from the android." Lin said as she ditched her motorcycle leathers reviling her uniform underneath, then pulling her mask up. Robin nodded as he remotely called over what remained of his ride and changed into his own uniform.

"Defiantly a disaster, heavy on the dis."

They were soon back on the road and heading towards Gotham as fast as they could. They were nearly there when Kid caught up to them. "So you changed too?"

"Are you kidding, I feel naked in civvies." Kid said as he ran. "You still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham but they veered." Robin said as he watched the signal. "Wait dude there at my school."

"Oh that can't be good." Raven said.

They picked up the pace and soon reached Robin's school. Once they were inside Robin lead the way, right to the gym. There they found the android fighting Superboy well Ivo watched from the bleachers. At the moment he was clapping. "I don't usually attended these things in person but this was too good to miss."

"Kid you may want-"

"On it." He said as he cut Raven off and took off running behind the bleaches till he reached the other side. He easily grabbed SB. "Yoink!"

Robin threw a birdarang at the android but he fazed, so it went right through him. He then used Red Tornado's power to send them flying in different durations. Raven landed the closets and pulling out her sword she charged at him from behind. He was targeting Kid at that moment with the attack he stole from Captain Atom. That was enough of an opening for her. Kid of course avoided the attack but the android didn't miss her's as she stabbed his left elbow joint.

The problem was that her sword got stuck in it as it did some damage but as Raven was trying to pull it out it back handed her hard enough to hit one of the wall hard enough to crake it. She saw stars for a moment but it quickly passed in time for her to watch as SB was punched into the bleachers. They continued to attack it, Raven having to use the throwing knifes she kept in her belt but like Robin she wasn't having much luck with that.

Then as it grabbed Wally and started to squeeze him an arrow came out of nowhere. Which made the android faze, dropping Wally in the process. The arrow landed next to Robin and her sword fell to the ground as well. "It seems he can't use two different powers at the same time." Raven said.

SB charged the android again to only be thrown into the bleachers once again. He sat up and saw his teammates fighting against it with everything they had. He felt bad about he how he had acted to them and Canary. "Access Black Canary." He muttered.

"Oh yawn. Normally Amazo would study and mimic your ability's during battle but what's the point. You're all such poor copies of the originals." Dr. Ivo said well two of his monkey robots laughed.

SB suddenly smiled. "So everyone keeps saying. Makes me angry!" he shouted before he jumped across the gym at Ivo who scrambled out of the way. "Want to see me channel that anger?"

"Great he's gone ballistic again." Kid said.

"Maybe not." Robin said before he turned to Raven.

"Amazo protect your master, priority alpha." Ivo said as he kept running away from Superboy. Amizo attacked him well the two robo monkeys picked Ivo up. By then the rest of the team was in position.

"Anyone want to play keep away?" Robin asked before he kicked Ivo to the floor and two of Raven's knifes took out the monkeys.

"Oh, oh me!" Kid said as he ran towards Ivo drawing Amizo's attention. Kid ended up going flying when the android destroyed the floor boards he was running across. Robin threw a birdarang which Amazo let pass right through him. Well he was still intangible SB put his fist in its head. So when he was solid again its head ended up blowing clean off.

The now headless body fell to the floor. "Help me disassemble him now." Robin said as he ran over to it.

"Dude the guy has no head." Kid said as he held his arm.

"Don't take any chances." Aqualad said as he and Miss Martian ran into the gym.

Mg'ann landed next to SB grabbing his arm. "Superboy are you alright?"

He smiled at her before turning to Robin and Raven. "Fine, feeling the aster."

"You guys missed out on all the fun taking your time in getting here." Raven said as she inspected her sword for any damage.

"Was that another joke?" Kid asked her before he noticed. "Hay where's Ivo?"

Looking around they saw that he was right Ivo was gone and the gym was a mess.

-o0o-

Back at the cave Aqualad gave Batman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and Black Canary a complete report of the mission. "The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs, but Ivo escaped. And since he was the one who originated the tech he is arguable more dangerous then the android."

"Capturing the professor will be a league priority." Black Canary said.

"But we understand that your mission encountered other complications." Martian Manhunter said.

All eyes fell on SB when Martian Manhunter said this and Batman walked up to them. "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the league."

"The whole league?" Superboy asked, immediately Canary and Lin shared a look.

"Given time yes. Kryptonians as you know have very hard heads." That got a smirk out of SB. "Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the league excites because there's some problems even we can't handle individual."

"Please if we need help we never get the chance to ask." Robin pulled out the arrow that had saved Kid earlier that night. "Look familiar? You were fallowing us, baby sitting, you still don't trust us."

Lin looked at in in shock, it wasn't an arrow she recognized. Neither Roy or Ollie used one like that and Ollie proved that when he compared it to one of his own. Of course the rest of the team thought that it was Speedy watching their backs but like the league member's there she knew that it was someone else entirely.

"Souvenir." Kid said as he grabbed it happily. Lin just shook her head as she joined Black Canary and Yuki, who was happy to be back at her master's side.

Superboy got Dinah attention. "I'm ready."

"Good because I'm here." She said. Lin was relieved to see that as she smiled at Superboy looking forward to sparing against him in the future.

Not to long after that Lin, Dinah and Oliver left the cave for Starling City and it was on the way home that she confronted them about the other archer. "So you're going to ask her to join the team or what?"

That caused both of the leaguers to stop and look at her. "So you did notice that the arrow wasn't Roy's then?" Dinah asked.

"Of course I did. Did you honestly think after two years of being around you two that I wouldn't know the style of arrows the two of you use?" Lin asked well she crossed her arms.

"We figured as much and to answer your question I'm going to offer her a choice and see what she decides. I have a feeling that if she does join, her being there won't go over well with the rest of the team." Oliver said.

"Don't worry Yuki and I will keep her out of trouble. Now come on I'm dead on my feet and ready to go to bed." Lin said before she took off running towards home with Yuki right behind her.

"Funny she doesn't look tired." Oliver said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Mg'ann, we should hit the beach every day."

It had been a week since the team's last mission and it had been decided the night before that they would hit the beach that was right outside the cave. Since Lin had only ever been to the beach a handful of times she had up earlier that morning. She and Mg'ann went shopping to get a swim suit for her. Of course at the store people had seen her tattoo and there had been mixed feeling about a girl her age having one. Lin in the end got a simple sport one piece swim suit that was blue and a light sweater to cover her shoulders.

As they stood on the beach Robin got dramatic for a moment. "First a moment of silence for our absent comrade."

"Poor Wally." Mg'ann said as they were all a bit down at him not being able to come. Wally had started school that day and as such he would not be joining them till later.

After their "moment", they set their stuff on the beach and got in the water, were Superboy actually did a cannon ball in an attempt to get them all wet. "I guess you're staring to loosen up SB." Lin said when he surfaced. He smiled at her for a moment before Yuki jumped on him making him go back under.

"So Lin should we be expecting Roy to join us?" Rob asked hopeful.

"Sorry no. He said he was going to be busy. Don't ask me with what as he ignored me after that." Lin said as she wrapped an arm around Yuki's neck as she swam over to her. She then ended up going for a ride as Yuki swam out further before heading back. Aqualad joined them and he even raced the two of them back to the shore. After that they got lunch going where they ate hotdogs, some in a hurry as Yuki kept trying to steal from them. They played volleyball, taking turns as there was an odd number of them and they even bared SB in the sad well he took nap on the beach. They headed back to the cave when the sun started to set as they had a mission to get ready for that night.

After they had changed into their uniforms and Yuki had on her harness they went back to the mission room to find a girl dressed in green standing next to Green Arrow with a bow in her hand. Lin knew right away that it was the girl Artemis that had been running around in Gotham, who had caught the attention of the league and the one how had save Wally from be squashed by the android.

"Everyone this is Artemis. She's Green Arrow's new sidekick and will be joining you on the team, as Lin already knows." Batman said.

"Wait you knew and didn't tell us?" Rob asked.

"I was sworn to secrecy and besides I hadn't meet her yet." Lin said as she walked up to Artemis and offered her hand. "I'm Lin, also known as Raven, I'm Black Canary's sidekick. Oh and this is Yuki, don't worry she won't bite."

"Ok." Artemis said as she took Lin's hand well staring down at Yuki who was sniffing her leg.

"I'm Mg'ann, also called Miss Martian. It's nice to meet you now I have two earth sisters." Mg'ann said bubbly in excitement. They boys all said hello and Rob even asked to look at one of her arrows for a moment. Lin was surprised that they were all taking it well she just hoped that when Wally showed up he would as well.

She didn't have to wait long as the computer announced his arrival and he showed up- in beach short and carrying a bunch of beach gear. "The Wallman is here! Now let's get this party star- ouch." He ended up cutting himself off as he tripped over the beach umbrella he had, falling flat on his face. They were quite as the ball bounced across the floor. Batman was clearly not impressed a he glared down at him. "ed." Wally finished as he realized his mistake and quickly go to his feet.

"Wallman huh?" Artemis said as she smiled down at him. "I love the uniform, what exactly are your powers?"

"Ah who is this?" Wally asked.

"Artemis, your new teammate?"

"Kid Flash never heard of you."

"Ah she's my new protégée." Ollie said as he walked up and put an arm around Artemis shoulders.

"Well what happened to your old one?" Wally asked.

"Rescinded: Speedy B06"

It was almost as it had been planned to have Roy show up at that exact moment as he walked out of the tube and over to them. Lin noticed right away that he had changed his uniform complete and she liked how it looked. "Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy any more. Call me Red Arrow."

Lin wanted so much at that moment to either hug him or slug him as she could tell by his body langue that he was not in a good mood. Oliver didn't notice this as he stepped forward. "Roy, you look-"

"Replaceable." Roy snapped as he cut him off as he walked over to him and Artemis, glaring at her.

"I's not like that, you told me you were going solo."

"So way waste time finding a sub, can she even us that bow?" Roy asked.

"Yes she can." Artemis said as she got in his face.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"She- I'm his niece." Both Artemis and Ollie said at the same time.

"Another niece?" Robin asked before Lin punched him in the arm in warning, which most of the team noticed.

"But she is not your replacement." Aqualad said as he walked over to him. "We have always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we pick." Kid said.

"Atarashi on'nanoko ga kangei otoko o kanji saseru tame no subarshi hoho (**Great way to make the new girl feel** **welcome guys**)." Lin muttered well she rubbed her forehead.

"Anata wa kore de mondai ga hassei shite inaidesu ka? (**You aren't having a problem with this?**)" Roy snapped at her in Japanese.

"Le watashi wa nai ndakedo, naze anat wa arimasu ka? (**No I'm not, why are you?**)" Lin asked well walking over to him and poking him in the chest.

"Sono kanojo ga daredearu ka nit suite no tema de ni yokatawatt, watashi wa kanojo o shinrai shite inai kotow a iu made mo arimasen. (**Their lying to them about who she is, not to mention I don't trust her.**)" Roy snapped as he pointed at Artemis.

"Hey as much as we like to hear you two arguing in a Japanese it's not helping." Oliver said stepping between the two of them.

"Whatever, I'm here to stay." Artemis said.

"You came to us for a reason." Aqualad said.

"Ya reason named Dr. Sterling Roquette." Roy said getting down to business well moving away from Lin and Artemis.

"Nano-robotics genus and Claytronics expert at royal university in Star City. Vanished two weeks ago." Robin said as he brought up all the information on her on the main screen.

"Abducted two week." Roy corrected. "By the League of Shadows."

"Whoa you wanted us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Rob asked excited.

"Hard core." Wally said getting excited as the rest of them but Lin wasn't as she knew Roy too well.

"I already rescued her." Roy said proving her right. "Only one problem. The shadows had already coursed her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nanotech infiltrators capable of desecrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh bone. But its true purposes isn't destruction, its theft. The infiltrator eats and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen data to the Shadows. Pervading them to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Ya sounds like the Shadows." Artemis said.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally snapped a bit smug but turned to a frown as she grinned at him. "Who are you?!"

"Roquette is working on a vires to render the fog inert." Roy continued well ignoring Wally's outburst.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that?" Rob said.

"They'll target her. Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Ollie asked.

"She's safe enough for now." Roy snapped at him.

"Then let you and I keep her that way." Ollie said. Lin could see that he wanted to patch things up with him but she also knew how stubborn Roy could be.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégée?" Roy asked as he glared at Artemis again.

Ollie was about to respond but Batman stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a look. "You brought this to the team. It's their mission. Which means it hers now too."

"Then my job's done." Roy said as he went to leave but Lin stopped him as she grabbed his arm.

"Roi wa jakudearu koto o teishi (**Roy stop being a jerk**)." Lin said well giving him a hard look. "Chimu wa, anata ga sora o miru koto ga dekinai, koko de anata o nozonde iru? (**The team wants you here, can't you see that?**)"

Roy looked at her well Yuki rubbed her head against his hand. He didn't say anything to her as he pulled out of her grip and walked over to the Zeta tubes. On his way out he updated his superhero name and left with a glare at all of them over his shoulder. Lin sighed well Yuki wined sadly.

-o0o-

At the high school they meet up with Roquette in the computer lab who wasn't happy to see a bunch of teenagers and a tiger instead of the justice league. They each took up positions in the room or around the school. Raven had Yuki stay next to Roquette well she joined Miss M outside on the roof. Lin quickly reassured the good doctor before she left that Yuki wouldn't hurt her or bug her well she worked.

Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our coms. Aqualad said when they were ready.

It only took a minuet to establish the link. Everyone online?

This is weird. Artemis commented.

And distracting. Coding a distributing algorithm vires on a kiddy computer with less ram then a wrist watch isn't hard enough. Now I have to hear teen think in my skull. Roquette snapped clearly frustrated.

Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you? Kid asked.

Pot, kettle. Have you meet? Was Artemis snarky remark.

Hey hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team.

That's so not on me.

Fate of the world at stake! Roquette snapped.

She started it! Kid snapped.

Don't make me come back down there to end it! Raven interjected. You need to focuses. Also it was Red's choice to not be on the team it had nothing to do with Artemis.

That seemed to work as Artemis decided to come join Raven, Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter. It was then that Robin pointed out that it was Artemis's arrow that saved Kid instead of Red Arrow from Amaizo. Which Kid did appreciated and said that he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He of course forgot for a moment that they were linked when he thought it.

You know I can still hear you. Artemis snapped at him. Raven smiled as she could only imagine Wally's frustrated look which only Miss Martian saw through the link and laughed behind her hand to muffle it.

It was at that time that Aqualad asked Roquette to locate the Fog so they could take it down when the vires was done. She didn't like it at first as that moment she went online the Shadows could track it but after Aqualad had assured her that they could protect her, Roquette went on line.

Well that was going on Artemis had joined them outside. Miss M joined her on the ground at the front of the school well Raven stayed on the roof. SB at one point jumped up and passed her on his patrol and she side stepped to get out of his way. She watched as he didn't spare the other two girls a glance as he kept walking.

Mmm- that boy. Artemis said making SB glare at her.

He can hear you." Miss Martian pointed out. We can all hear you.

Oh I know.

Raven didn't hesitate to pick up a small rock she found on the roof and throws it at Artemis head. Stay focused. She snapped well Artemis glared up at her.

Miss Martian Doctor Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue. Aqualad ordered. It only took Miss M a moment to do as he asked and soon both robin and Superboy were gone, off to find the Fog. They got back to patrolling and Mg'ann took the opportunity to lecture Artemis on how she acted towards Superboy. We that was going on Raven was on the other side of the school but she senses that something was off.

Outside the room Kid saw a shadow moving in the hall so he went after it. Of course he was running fast and didn't see the ball Barings on the floor. He lost his footing and ended up landing hard on his back. He barley registered the fall before he took a kick to the head and he was knocked out. His adversary pushed him in to the pool.

Back in the computer lab Yuki was laying nest to the doctor's chair seeming to fall asleep but that soon changed as she picked up a new scent in the air. She got to her feet and growled as she circled to the front of the desk. She stocked to the door as her hair started to stand on end. Aqua lad saw this change in behaver and went to grab one of his water betters well moving closer to Roquette.

Suddenly behind Roquette's back a shuriken was sent flying at her. Aqualad heard it and took it in the shoulder. "Doctor get down!"

Of course Roquette sat there and looked as the assassin showed herself and threw three more shurikens. Aqualad pushed her down and took those in his arm. Yuki ran straight to the doctor's side, putting herself between Roquette and the assassin.

"Mm-that had to hurt." The assassin said as she ran at him, a pair to sai's in each hand.

"Atlantian skin is quit dense." Aqualad said as he pared her strikes.

"And my shurikens are quit poisons." She said from behind her cheshire cat mask. She ended up jumping across the room to avoid getting cut. It was then that raven made her presence known as she burst into the room her sword going for Cheshire's head. Cheshire blocked her attack but Raven could see a bit of surprise in her eyes as she got a good look at her sword.

Mg'ann, Kid, Artemis! We are under attack in the computer lab. Aqualad said as he went to back up Raven.

On our way. Artemis said as Raven blocked all of Cheshire's strikes before jumping over her head giving Aqualad an opening to attack the assassin. He kept fighting her well Yuki and Raven pushed Roquette back to keep her safe. Aqualad was knocked to the floor Cheshire threw one of her Sai's at the doctor but Raven caught it and in a swift movement threw it back at her. Cheshire dodged it, making it in bedded in a deck, and locked blades with Aqualad.

"Good move blacky but you fish boy, poison slowing you down?" Cheshire asked him.

"Jelly fish toxin am largely immune." Aqualad said before she headed butted him, knocking him out.

"Largely." Cheshire said as she went to stick him with her last sai. Raven moved to stop her but stopped when Artemis shot it out of her hand.

"Don't move." Artemis said as she targeted Cheshire with one of her arrows.

"This gig is getting interesting." Cheshire said as Aqualad recovered and got to his feet. She then unfolded her own sword and took a ready stance. Artemis shot arrow after arrow at her but Cheshire just cut them in half before they hit her. This gave Kid and Mg'ann enough time to get there and back them up. "Maybe a little too interesting." She then threw down a flash bang to hade her escape. Kid ran through it and nearly ran into Artemis.

He backed away when he realized how close he was to the new girl and turned back to the now empty spot that Cheshire had been in. "Gone." He snapped.

"She's getting away! Your letting her get away." Roquette snapped at Aqualad and raven who were the closet to her.

"This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How could you let that shadow get in! Kid snapped at Artemis. She didn't respond as she glared at him.

"That's not really far. Raven and I were outside too." Mg'ann said.

"Outside being distracted by her. Besides I can't be mad at you" Kid said as he smiled at her and pissing Artemis off at the same time. He then thought. You gave me mouth to mouth.

"We heard that." They all remained him well Mg'ann looked at him surprised.

"Dang it!" Kid snapped.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle and you couldn't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long. Mg'ann said to Artemis in an attempt to comfort her

"Focus everyone." Aqualad said getting their attention. "The Shadows will be back."

Just then Robin radioed in. ("Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We located the Shadow's next target. Star labs and we're too late. It destroyed, totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. Star labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's are next move?")

"Rescan for that Fog, find it. We're moving the doctor." Aqualad said

-o0o-

Not too long after they were in a new location and well Aqualad, Miss M and Artemis set up a trap for the Shadows Raven and Yuki guarded the real Roquette, who was no longer upset by having the young tiger at her feet as she worked as Yuki had done well at keeping her safe. Raven stood nearby watching her work but thinking back to the fight back at the school. She recalled the look of surprise in Cheshire's eyes when she saw her, or was it her sword? A Black sword wasn't a common thing, did she know something about her forgotten life?

Stop it both of you. Aqualad's voice brought her out of her own thoughts.

What? Both Kid and Artemis asked sharply.

I can hear you glaring. He said making Raven laugh a little. Roquette spared her a glance but didn't say anything as she kept working. The silence that fallowed after that was an antagonizing one for her as she waited for either the shadows to spring the trap or the doctor would finish the vires and they would be done for the night. Though she figured the second option was most likely not going to be that easy to achieve.

She soon got her answer as the others said that they were under attack and Aqualad soon joined her, Yuki and Roquette. They waited in silence ready for an attack once Cheshire and her thugs realized they had fallen for a decoy.

"I've almost got it." Roquette said not long after that.

A few minutes after that they all heard something fall on the roof, which made Yuki growl as she glared at the celling. "We have company." Aqualad said urgently.

"Up loading now." Roquette said. "And by the way you said you'd protect me."

"Ya and we will have a little faith in us." Raven said as she unsheathed her sword again, getting ready.

They didn't have to wait long as a smoke pelt rolled into the room, making Yuki move as the smell filled her sensitive nose but they didn't see Cheshire. Then both Raven and Aqualad heard some movement coming from the celling up behind them and they spotted her as she threw more shuriken into Aqualad's chest.

"Lest test the limit of your jelly fish immunity shell we." Cheshire said as she landed on the floor. Aqualad charged forward and it was seemed to only take her a moment to knock him to the floor, out cold. "There limit tested. Now doctor, time for my appointment."

Yuki growled at Cheshire and went to pounce at her but Raven stopped her. "Oh what's the matter puss, don't like me? You would make a nice throw rug."

"I think not." Raven said a she charged at her. The two of them clashed swords and it was clear that they were evenly matched. They matched each other's techniques and easily countered the other in seconds. It was then that something in the back of Raven's mind clicked and out of nowhere she used a combination of attack that she didn't even know that she knew and she sent Cheshire flying across the room. She landed near the doctor and would have attacked her but she saw that the vires was done being up loaded.

"So you finished the virus. Eliminating the reason for your elimination. Though not the entertainment value. Lucky for you both my orders are clear, you live to program for another day. After all doctor the shadows may find another use for you. And as for you Burakku Doragon, I'll be back for a rematch." With that said she jumped over them and ran out the door. Raven knew that she should have fallowed her but she was rooted to the spot in shock.

"Wh-what did she call you?" Roquette asked.

"Burakku Doragon. It's Japanese for Black Dragon." Raven explained numbly, still in shock. She then gave herself a shack and after grabbing some smelling salts from Yuki's pack she woke up Aqualad. She and Roquette helped to support him out of the cyber café and into the street where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Artemis, where is the assassin?" Aqualad asked.

"She- she got away." She said sounding up set.

"Oh form you? Oh big surprise. Notice we got ours?" Kid said smugly. The then noticed the cheshire mask laying on the ground. "Cool souvenir."

"Her mask! Did you see her face?" Aqualad asked as he pulled out the shurikens.

"It was dark." Artemis said as she looked out over the bay.

"It's fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you." Aqualad said. Welcome to the team."

Raven smiled, relived that someone besides her was happy to have Artemis there. Soon after wards Robin and SB returned with the Bioship and they all returned to the cave. On the way Raven knew that she would have to deal with one more thing before the night was over.

-o0o-

**Gotham City**

As Aremis walked out of the phone both that was a zeta tube exit she didn't go far before she séance someone behind her. Quickly notching an arrow she face the person behind her. "Step into the light. Now."

Red Arrow walked out of the shadows and glared at her. "Nice move. Almost made me believe that you are Green Arrow's niece but we both know that you're not."

"Make that three Roy." Raven said as she dropped from above. She went to stand next to Artemis.

He glared at her for a moment. "Still sticking up for her huh? Do you even know who she really is?"

"Yes but that doesn't change a thing. I told Green Arrow and Black Canary that I would look out for her and as you know I keep my word."

Roy nodded as he turned back to Artemis. "Still, I'm sure GA and Bats have a reason for lying. So your cover is safe. But I warn you do not hurt my friends. Especially her." He then turned and walked away.

"You know who I am but you're still sticking up for me, why?" Artemis asked Raven.

"The answer is a simple one. Just because you grew up in a family that works in the shadows doesn't mean that you aren't a glimmer of light." Lin said as she turned and walked to the phone booth and went home. Leaving Artemis standing there confused.


End file.
